


JiuJiu

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst!, Does wwx come back?, Gen, Jiāng Yànlí Lives, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Wei Wuxian fucking dies!, i definately do not know, probably tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: “What happened to jiujiu?” A small Jin Rulan asked, clinging to his mother’s robes as she carefully stitched together some of his pants.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	JiuJiu

“A-Xian!” Yanli gasped, lunging forwards to push her brother to the side, though her injured shoulder lessened her force. 

Pushing through his chest, a long sword gleamed with Wei Wuxian’s blood, dripping onto Jiang Yanli’s white mourning robes. The Yiling Patriarch blinked, as a small red tear escaped the side of his mouth. 

“A-Xian.” Yanli said, as he began to lean forward. “A-Xian, no. No, no, no. Stay awake. It’s going to be okay.”

Jiang Cheng, his arm still wrapped around his sister, was frozen as Wei Wuxian knelt in front of them, red spilling between them. 

“Shijie?” Wei Ying whispered, the words harsh against their ears as they watched him slowly cough up blood. 

Jiang Yanli held his face, swallowing her tears as she held her brother. “A-Xian, I have never blamed you. Never. We love you so much, A-Xian. And after this, we’ll all go back to Lotus Pier, and you can hold Jin Ling. He’s gotten so big, you know. I’ll make you lotus rib soup, and you and Jiang Cheng can race in the water. A-Xian? A-Xian, stay awake. Come on, A-Xian. You can do it, stay awake, please-“

“Great news!” Jin Guangshan said, holding a cup up at the feast. “Wei Wuxian is dead!”

“What happened to jiujiu?” A small Jin Rulan asked, clinging to his mother’s robes as she carefully stitched together some of his pants. 

“JiuJiu is back at Lotus Pier, A-Ling.” Jiang Yanli smiled, running one hand through her son’s hair gently. 

“No. What happened to other JiuJiu?” The toddler huffed, crossing his arms and wrinkling the golden robes Jiang Yanli had to fight him into this morning. 

“JiuJiu had to say goodbye, just like your father.” Jiang Yanli said, her voice softer than normal. “That’s why we light incense for him.”

“Sect Leader said JiuJiu was a bad person.”

“A-Xian was a good person to a fault.” Yanli said, lifting her son into her lap. “He always helped everyone in need, never once stopping to think of himself. He saved my life, and so many other’s.”

“Do you miss him?” Jin Rulan blinked, tilting his head slightly as Jiang Yanli nodded. 

“Everyday, A-Ling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I will continue this into a full fic or not, but please let me know if you’d like me to!❤️
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


End file.
